Data is stored on storage devices for a variety of different business, personal, and other purposes. Non-volatile storage devices such as hard disk drives can be relatively slow in performance, however, degrading overall system performance when data is written to or retrieved from a storage device. Therefore, a cache storage device, which is often relatively fast volatile semiconductor memory, can be used to improve overall system performance by caching the data retrieved from and to be written to a primary, non-volatile storage device.